Can You Keep A Secret
by IamTerra
Summary: It was all an act. I knew we didn't have hearts, feelings, or a real meaning to existence. However, I never thought I'd fall into a dangerous secret that could get me killed just for knowing it. Hey, this is kind of fun... A Demyx Story.
1. Questions Unanswered

Late at night I've been thinking to myself more and more about how I became to be Nobody. I have been contemplating and trying to remember just how I came to lose my heart and join this group of other heartless people which our leader proudly called us; Organization XIII.

I sat up in my bed coming to the same conclusion as I had been for the past few weeks. I just simply couldn't remember my life when I did have a heart. It was as if I merely woken up one day and everyone around me knew me forever and I just had been sleeping my very existence away till that very moment. As if I had awaken without a heart and thus, never even had one to start with.

Narrowing my eyes I looked off towards my closed door and glared at it as if it were its fault for me being this way. Why couldn't I remember my past? No one else could give me a straight answer to that as well when I had asked them. That or they simply told me to shut up and accept what I was but that just wasn't good enough for me.

"I am a Nobody," I muttered lowly, almost loathing under my breath. "They all say I have no real heart and so… I can feel nothing…" I then moved my hands out in front of myself and looked down at them. A pair of black gloves hides my skin away from the world around me.

"Then why do I **_feel_** like I'm missing something very important to me… To my existence?" Wrapping a few fingers around the top of my left glove I pulled the snug fitting article of clothing free from my hand and then promptly dropped it onto my lap.

"I feel pain when I get hit by something," like Sora's keyblade for example. "I can't possibly imagine that, now can I?" I was half hoping that I would get an answer to my proposed question but that was foolish of me. There was no one else in the same room as me, of course there would be no reply unless if I myself made one.

Flexing my fingers, I watched the digits curl then uncurl in unison. Is my only reason for existence to serve Xemnas and those above myself in rank? If that was the case then was my own 'power' in this flawed ranking system to be higher up then just four other members?

There was a soft knocking just outside the door which caused me to cram my bare hand into my jacket as if showing any bit of flesh besides our faces would contaminate the world around us if another were to see it.

"The Superior has ordered everyone to the meeting room to discus on just how close we are to retrieving our hearts."  
"But, we already have our hearts!" I protested with a grin to my face.

"Can it, IX. You know as well as I do that we have no such thing, that's why we're in this organization no come on…" I mentally cringed at each word that escaped Zexion's lips. Just because he was indeed one of the Original Six didn't mean he couldn't have at least acted nicer about the not having a heart issue.

I sighed as he urged me to hurry up once more and lifted myself from the bed and moved closer to him, slipping my glove back onto my naked hand in the process. I knew it was Zexion even though he wore his hood up to cover his face. His height and voice were a dead give away along with his precious lexicon he always had on him…

Closing the door behind myself, we wondered further into the white labyrinth of a hallway system on our way to the main room where we would then portal to the meeting room. Why we all wondered to this particular room and then portaled inside of doing so directly, I'd never understand but perhaps this would be a good time to ask my little superior by rank a few questions.

"Zexy, why do you think we don't have hearts?" I knew we didn't but keeping up this act of saying we did gave me some slack in missions but added more to my chores but that wasn't so bad. It was better then being attacked and having to fight for something one never wanted to fight for in the first place.

He sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'Be quiet'.

"Okay…" I replied and we continued even further down the hall and made a turn in dead silence till I knew I needed to act how it was expected of me. To be annoying and perhaps even a little hyper and clueless compared to the high-strung others but we had arrived to our destination sooner then I expected.

Zexion sighed in relief. Most likely thankful that I was going to be quiet because of the meeting we were about to enter… If only he could realize that being thankful was an emotion all along… But as for myself, I wasn't thankful at all, I was actually kind of… I don't know… There was that nothingness inside me again.

Closing my eyes, I felt the darkness surround me and choke out the artificial light around us. The thick cloak of dark purple-blue and black swirls seemed to devour every last trace of air around us only to spit us out in our proper seating arrangements and allow the cold air back into my lungs.

"Ah, how good of you to finally join us number IX…" Xemnas, our leader, purred in his low and seductive tone of voice. "I'm _glad_ VI found you," his mockery of the 'G-word' made me want to vomit but I simply put on an embarrassed façade and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, we were just on the topic of how we **DON'T** have hearts," the man in the seat next to mine sneered with a proud smirk to his face. Axel, that bastard has been harassing me about my act recently when he realized it could make the others laugh. Not at him but at me… Just like they were all doing now.

I made the effort to sink back into my chair and act like I was listening to their snide comments only to see that very few of the members weren't in on the game. Larxene giggled a little but other then that never said anything on the subject. Roxas was simply looking bored out of his mind and then there was Marluxia. Marluxia never said a single word or even acted like he was in on the others fun. Instead he produced a flower from thin air and sniffed in its fragrance.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? Hell, even Luxord was somewhat distracting himself by his cards but that was always something I had seen. Had I always overlooked the others beneath me and assumed they were on the same mind set as those above me?

"I think that's quite enough. Laughing at someone else expense will not get our goal done any faster." The rose wielding member replied before making the pink flower disappear from his grasp.

Xemnas agreed and soon the topic was changed back onto the goal of retrieving our hearts. Seemed we were no closer then we had always been but then again, I wasn't paying much attention to the superior's ranting. I was still enthralled with my past thoughts of and now that was mixed with wonderment of the members beneath me, especially in Larxene and Marluxia…

Again there was more babbling from the others but I decided to keep quiet and let my mind mull over all the questions running around in my head. lost in thought and wonderment...

Not long after the meeting was done and over with, I found myself for the first time in a long time, wanting to have a real conversation with on of the other members. However, just like all the other meetings, they were quickly vanishing off to do their own thing or complete a mission that needed to be done.

"See you around kid," Xigbar motioned in my direction before leaving and I waved to him a little like I had always done when he noticed my presence. Now just were where those two?

I looked to the empty seat around me and noticed just that, no one was here but myself. Even Roxas had scuttled away fairly quickly.

Lowing back into my white and overly large seat, I was about to sigh but stopped myself at the soft sound of mild whispering. Coming from, coming from below me? I grabbed onto the edge of my chair and pulled myself just over the armrest and squinted down to see two figures down below on the floor.

That was indeed very odd. No one ever really went to the floor of this room. Heck, I had forgotten that there even was one let alone that there was the giant symbol of our Organization printed upon it.

"So the plan is still ago?" a feminine voice inquired. Hey, that could only belong to Larxene! Wait, what plan?

"Shhh… Keep your voice down. For all we know, Xigbar could pop out at any moment but yes." Okay… Larxene was down there but with who?

I leaned further over the edge to try to get a better place to eavesdrop but lost my grip and face planted into the armrest itself. "Oww.. That hurt." Rubbing the front of my face I suddenly froze realizing the mistake I had made.

"Did you hear that? Look, up there!" Larxene pointed up in my direction and I came into even more realization of the trouble I had accidentally placed myself in.

"I thought you said everyone was gone!" Hissed the male voice as the other jerked Larxene close to himself.

"I-I, well no one ever stuck around after a meeting before!" the female whined. I didn't catch what else was said after that before I took my leave into a portal of darkness and let it place me wherever it wished to do so only to find myself in the long white corridors I was used to seeing, even if they all looked the same.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I ran a gloved hand through my messy golden mullet and started to pace back and forth in the hall. "Did they see me? Well no duh!" Both hands threw themselves before me and I took a claming breath to attempt to utilize the situation.

"Perhaps they didn't see me?" Little did I realize I was talking to myself out loud as I paced. "Yes, yes, maybe they hadn't… See, I'm good… I'm cool…"

"Hm… IX, what are you doing?" Came another voice and then I knew it. I froze in place not quite brave enough to turn around just then. "You seem rather… tense acting. Catch a bit of bad news did we?" Yes, I knew it all too well. I was doomed. Utterly doomed…


	2. Ice and Thunder

...Late at night I've been thinking to myself more and more about how I became to be Nobody...

Oh man, this was the end of everything! My existence as a Nobody had finally hit its conclusion and I had accomplished nothing but the realization that I knew so little!

"IX, are you even listening to me?" the voice sneered in an almost distraught yet highly venomous tone. "You can at least acknowledge me as your superior and turn around," it added.

An odd feeling of what must have been relief took over in my mind. Oh thank god, it wasn't Larxene at all. The only guy I could think of that was this pushy in being addressed properly and known for his rank was our forth in charge. The Chilly Academic, number IV; Vexen.

Turning around as requested, I placed my gloved hand behind my head and started to rub the back of my neck in a nervous manner. "Hey there, Vexen!" I chirped. "You're looking pretty lively after that meeting. What are you doing here?" Was there a chance I could worm myself out of this?

Green irises rolled about in annoyance before he parted his lips to answer. "_I_ come through here everyday to get to the laboratory. It is _you_ whom I should be asking why _you_ are here."

Shit... So the place I portaled to in order to attempt to save my sorry hide was the hallway to Mr. Frost's lab? Oh goody, goody gum drops, this couldn't get any worse! As if dieing by the Savage Nymph wasn't bad enough, I managed to run into the one guy who probably hates me the most because of my lack of intellect and utter hyperness that I display for my façade and quite possibly the only guy most would want to murder in general for- Wait a minute...

Letting out a sigh, the long haired scientist put a hand to the temple of his forehead. "I don't have time for this foolishness," he muttered. "I really need to get back to my work so I can-"

"Can I help you?" I cut in the exact moment he had said the first word to my own sentence. Mixed expressions took over the other male's face to the proposed question. The dominating two most apparent were surprise and disbelief.

"I don't think someone of your caliber in intellect is suitable for assisting me in even making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich let alone assisting me in replicating another life form."

No, no, no, no! He couldn't reject my offer! Being in his lab would insure that no one would go looking for me in there, which is if they knew it was me who overheard their conversation earlier.

"First off: I make a killer P.B. and J. sandwich mind you! And secondly: If you're cloning things again, I can help by handing you the things you need so you don't have to be all over the place looking for it on your own." He lifted a golden eyebrow in either curiosity or suspicion. "On top of that, having me there will make you look less crazy in Xigbar's eyes... Ur... Eye..." I shook my head from my own correction and proceeded on. "When you talk out loud to yourself."

"I do not talk out loud to myself!" the lab rat hissed far too quickly for his own good. A clear sign that I was dead on even if I was bluffing in the first place.

Simply shrugging on shoulder to show him it didn't matter much in my eyes if he did or didn't, I made up my mind to attempt again. "All geniuses talk to themselves. It's a sign that no one else present is clever enough to appreciate his or her own intellectual achievements."

Mentally I bit my lip to await what would come out of this new act I had just done. Would he enjoy my lavish view of scientist's insanity or would he see me as the mad one trying to trick him?

Several seconds passed by in what felt like slow motion. It was as if watching a snail being sprinkled in salt. Sure the snail would shrivel up and die but it still takes time for them to bubble up then finally do the impeccable.

A glimmer of hope was now in sight as Vexen's facial features softened a little like he was glad that someone had finally saw him for the cruel and unusual genius he truly was and desperately wished to be known as.

"... You can come in as long as you _don't_ touch anything unless if I give you permission to do so..." Mentally I cheered though there was no real joy behind it, just relief that my life would be spared a few moments longer. "Is that understood, IX?"

Still despising the fact he kept calling me by my assigned number in the ridiculous ranking system of the Organization, I agreed with a small nod not to touch anything unless giving the word to do so. An easy task, so I thought since all of chilly butt's experiments probably contained nothing of interest to me unless if I acted like the Juvenal he was expecting me to be.

Without saying a word, the forth in command reached out towards me with an outstretched hand and moved closer. Wait a second, w-what was going on now? His hand pressed against the wall behind my person and then moved back a little so only two fingers held together now touched the brilliant white floral walling just over my shoulder before moving closer towards me then twisting at a ninety degree angle.

"What is the matter, IX? You look kind of embarrassed..." Vexen purred in a sickly sweet tone as the wall behind me opened up and cold air rushed out of the newly opened wall to journey down the corridor as well as seep into my jacket.

"N-n-no, I just-" I gave up trying to tell him my reason as he moved past me. I wasn't so much embarrassed as he had put it opposed to him creeping the fuck out of me. One of the oldest members of Organization XIII might have possibly been hitting on me for all I knew.

Unable to suppress the slightly disturbing idea of that, I shivered before pursuing the cold scientist into the even more freezing laboratory.

The wall behind our persons ceiled itself shut back into the falsetto wall camouflage it was. It had then occurred to me that there were possible even more rooms hidden from us lower in rank that we didn't know the location to but only have heard rumors of. This thought didn't have a chance to grow deeper as I lost my footing and realized the ceiling was quickly coming into view.

"Careful, IX!" Vexen hissed as he wrapped a black gloved hand around my wrist and jerked me out of my falling state, the ceiling no longer in sight as he helped me gain balance again. He at least could have warned me that the flooring was as slick as ice!

Noticing the many reflections on the floor it soon came apparent to me that the floor was indeed literally covered in a sheet of ice. But-but why? Wasn't it unsafe and therefore unsuitable for experimentation?

"You seem to have forgotten that my elemental power revolves around ice. Your frozen counterpart if you will," the chilly scientist replied as if he were reading my thoughts. He couldn't of course do that... I think...

Slowly looking around the room I was beginning to doubt that theory of mine when all of the incredibly odd machinery and gadgets layered in a thin veil of ice formed the room itself. For all I know he could have made something capable of reading my thoughts already.

"Come this way; allow me to reveal some of my latest work." Clearly he wanted to show off some of his pet projects and since I was his captive audience at the moment all I could do was nod my head in agreement.

As we shuffled along I noticed that I could see my own breath and had involuntarily been hugging myself to keep in body warmth. Vexen however looked perfectly content in this frozen hell. Perhaps artic temperatures were more comfortable for him anyway since he usually did act a little overheated during meetings...

An off-colored white sheet suddenly flew past my face in symmetry with the mad scientist's single word. "Look!" Underneath the sheet had been a table top fully decked out in scalpels, papers, vials full of many different verities of hued liquids from solid to see-through. Everything one could imagine Doctor Frankenstein would need to create his perfect resurrected daemon.

"I keep the real thing of course over here but you won't get to see that until it is completed." Oh boy, I could hardly contain my excitement! Like Xigbar would say to my mental comment 'As if!' I could care less but I did have to act interested if I wanted to keep hiding down here a little longer.

I sighed and watched the cloudy breath of cold air dissipate while number IV had suddenly went off to work and left me here standing in place. Everything was happening so slowly, how much time had passed already?

Peering around while in place I then discovered that there was no clock of any sort down here. Ge, no wonder he always missed out on all of the meals and looked as if he never caught a single wink of sleep for the past four months...

"Vexen, how hard is it to make a clone?" Waiting for an answer, I started to fiddle with the small hole at the tip of one of my glove fingers.

"It's simple to recreate another human really. It's getting the clone to look exactly like the original that is the more difficult part." A simple answer and soon he had went back to his project. What a chatter-box... "Now this goes over here and if I flip this strand of DNA..." and his sentence died down again. Clearly he had more fn talking to himself then to me.

"Hey Vexy-"

"What is it IX? Can you not see I am busy? I told you not to bother me as I worked!" No, what he said was for me not to touch anything but I wasn't going to mention that. Not with that outburst.

I scratched the side of my mullet to relieve an itch then looked up with a well practiced set of eyes commonly known as 'puppy eyes' to show that his yelling had hurt me, though in reality it hadn't. It was just easier to deal with other members when they felt guilty. Another thing they failed to notice that was an emotion.

"I was only wondering if you have ever made any successful replicas." Absent mindedly I had picked up a frosted test-tube and examined the light blue substance within.

"Firstly: put that down this instant!" he barked, nearly causing me to drop the glass object before quickly setting it back into place. "Secondly: Yes I have. Hundreds, in fact, some of my firsts were my most interesting. The Superior however, after making one female clone has banded me from making more of that specific gender..." His voice meandered off.

So he had made some before and only one was a girl, how interesting and strange really. "Why did he make you stop creating females?" I just couldn't help but wonder.

"Because she is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch who likes trying to manipulate her superiors and everyone in general!" Blinking, the scientist was breathing a little heavier as he moved back and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Just... Just ignore what I've said. I think it's time for you to leave and-" he paused to draw in another shaky breath. "And go back to your room, IX."

Dully I nodded my head unable to say something for he might have went into another outburst then go loco or something of that nature. So I waved my hand instead before portaling back into my own room.

Surly the forth in rank was under a lot of stress to cause such uproar over a simple question asked only to pass up time. Dear god... I mean, honestly!

'Because she is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch who likes trying to manipulate her superiors and everyone in general!' echoed loudly as if on repeat inside my skull. 'Because she is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch who likes trying to manipulate her superiors and everyone in general!' There it was again.

I didn't have time for this! Larxene could find me here at any moment and then I'd be in a shit load of trouble!

'Because she is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch who likes trying to manipulate her superiors and everyone in general!' Vexen voice repeated even louder in my mind. Why wouldn't it go away? He ordered me to forget he had even said that after all.

"Because she is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch who likes trying to manipulate her superiors and everyone in general..." I muttered along with the reverberating voice. My eyes suddenly opened wide with dawning realization. "Because _SHE_ is a rude, inconsiderate, bitch-" Oh my god, was Larxene a-

"Who's a bitch Demyx?" A fake sweet voice drifted into the air after a distinct door slam had cut off my sentence. "I need to have a little word with you," her voice dropped an octave before the only female member walked into my room.

Great, if I wasn't doomed before then clearly I was doomed now. My last fleeting chance of escape without portaling, which would be impossible since she'd just slip into my portal too had been sealed away as the blonde woman closed the door behind her person.

"Like I said, we need to talk..." Her green eyes narrowed down dangerously as a kuni, her chosen weapon, suddenly came into her grasp.

Yep... Doomed... Utterly screwed over this time... Just... Great... Help me...

(Author's note: "...Late at night I've been thinking to myself more and more about how I became to be Nobody..." is one of my favorite parts from the first chapter and it is kind of like a soft subconcious thought that runs through Demyx's head, just so you know, okay? Anyway, please feel free to leave a comment of any kind. Also, if you have any questions, do ask away! Ja ne...)


	3. No Real Exit

'Late at night I've been thinking to myself more and more about how I became to be Nobody...' The words faintly echoed in my head before being cut off.

A small, girlish giggle escaped from the only female member of the Organization's lips. It was funny how something that usually was sweet could chill the blood of even the bravest of men. Not even Lexaus, number V, could hold back a shutter from one of Larxene's fake innocence.

"It's such a pity though…" I couldn't help but tilt my head, mildly interested in what she meant by that. "I really didn't want to have to be the one to ruin such a cute face," the electric she-devil used her empty hand to cup my chin and turned my head from left to right like a judge would when viewing an animal of some sort.

Sighing she released my face then smirked. "Oh well. We can't let you go or the cat might be out of the bag too early. You understand, don't you?" Electrical currents pulsated around the brightly hued kuni.

"NO! I don't think I know why you just _had_ to bust into my room and molest my face then talk about _killing_ me as if there's nothing wrong with it!" My outburst caused her smirk to turn into a small frown. Her eyes however held a notion of confusion. Heh, she didn't know that I could have a backbone since I never liked displaying that side for others to see. Cleaning was so much easier then missions anyway.

The light yellow volts still buzzed around the blades of the Japanese weapon in a rhythmic crackle which only electricity at high levels can produce. So she was still going to kill me… Maybe I could keep her distracted by showing her a little more of my true self. If I lived by some amazing miracle then no one would believe her that **I **could be assertive.

"What did I ever do to you? You busted into my room wanting to talk and now you want to kill me! That's not cool and the worst part is that you didn't even knock!" There was that look of confusion again but it was short lived. What once was confusion was now anger. I think I went just a _little_ too far…

"Demyx…" She placed two fingers over my lips after I had finished my little rant and sighed irritated. "I'm going to do **everyone **a big favor and just kill you now," she finished her sentence with a terribly forced giggle as she raised her chosen weapon.

Damn it, this just wasn't my day. At least it wouldn't matter much longer since I clearly am going to die in about… Say three seconds. Give or take a few depending on how long the second to last in rank wanted to take in extinguishing my life.

I closed my eyes then decided against it and opened them once more to look directly at the fate before me. She was the first to see my serious side; she might as well be the first and last person to realize that my existence didn't really mean much to me like it might have to the other members.

I stared unblinking as her arm seemed to fall down towards my chest at a snails speed. Everything was in slow motion. Her cruel girlish giggles, the blade racing towards my chest, the snapping of ten thousand plus volts rushing around the blue kuni, and even my own breathing. This was the end. Or so I had thought till a funny thing happened.

The electric bitch skidded across the floor backwards! The look on her face was one in a million and one I doubt I would ever forget till the day I'd breath my last nonexistent breath. It was like-like throwing water over a sleeping cat! She gave the same look of hatred and bloodcurdling rage a wet cat gave off just after the clear expression of pissing itself scared.

Wait a minute… It dawned on me that someone else had clearly interfered with my death sentence but- I stopped in dead center of thought when I noticed the thick green cords that clung tightly around the female's arms and wrist that she struggled to try and remove.

"Marluxia! What's the deal? You told me to get rid of him after we found out who's chair it was! Get these vines off me!" XII struggled around until the mentioned pink haired member stepped out of the shadows.

So that's how they knew it was me… They just looked up who's chair it was that the idiot was in when they knew he was there. Yeah, I called myself an idiot too. After all, the others had beaten it into my head that I was an idiot.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you made several fatal flaws." The vines disappeared from Larxene's small wrists in a miniature explosion of soft pink petals.

"I don't think I made any mistakes. I was just about to kill him and you stopped me. _You_ made the mistake!" the blonde woman hissed. Her nose wrinkled from the scowl she had made to her superior. So this was her partner from the little chit-chat on the ground floor.

Marluxia held up a gloved hand to silence her, a move that made her scoff out of annoyance. "You made far too much noise. I could hear every word you've said from just standing outside of the door. You were to kill him but instead of doing that right off the bat you just had to talk with the boy and then do so. Also, you didn't even make sure the door was closed all of the way. It popped back open not even a full two seconds after you entered his room. You just made mistake after mistake."

"Yes but I-" Larxene growled very un-lady like when Marluxia had cut her off as she tried to explain herself.

"Let me finish," he paused to see if she actually would allow him to do so and then proceeded when he saw that her weapons had vanished from sight before she crossed her arms over her stomach. "You did however uncover that number IX is in fact less spineless as we were lead to believe.

Larxene huffed while rolling her eyes. "He simply acted like a trapped animal, fighting back at the very last second only to meet his fate. Or he would have at least if you hadn't stopped me!"

The Graceful Assassin mused over her words and produced a soft chuckle of his own. "Perhaps so but did you think stabbing him where his heart would be would actually kill him? I would have gone for the throat," a scythe appeared just a hair away from where he had mentioned. So much for trying to slip away why they were busy correcting one another.

"But look," XI purred as he pulled the blade closer towards my neck, forcing me to back away a step at a time slowly to avoid the sharp item that had taken many lives. "Look at his eyes. He's not afraid to die and you know what that means."

Larxene shrugged her shoulder, or at least I assumed that's what she had done since I was busy avoiding certain death.

Sighing from his take on what had to be Larxene's own idiotic lack of thinking the assassin only stopped drawing the blade closer when I had ran my back into something hard but by the amount of airspace that my legs still had I assumed that he had forced me to back into himself. Clearly I was not getting away from these two…

"It means he accepts the fact he can not get away or he knows something we don't." The blonde devil shot a look that read as 'You know it's the first answer' that made me want to cringe but there were other things to worry about at the moment.

"Larxene, dear, you do realize he could have killed you effortlessly?" The woman looked offended by the sudden comment. "You were fully charged with electricity and lost your temper. You know what would happen should you have gotten wet when in that state, correct?"

Her cool green eyes softened dramatically at the sudden dawning. "I could have died. You-you planned it water boy! You planed this all along!" she accused and was readying herself to call upon her weapons yet again.

"I didn't plan anything!" I couldn't help but growl. I was tired of hearing these two talk about me as if I were some sort of animal and not even there to hear them do it. "If anything you two need to be more careful in what you do. All I wanted to do was talk to you guys after the meeting to see if either of you-" What was I doing? It's not like they cared anyway.

The two intruders to my room looked at one another then back towards me. "Go on," the more graceful of the two encouraged as he started to relax his hold on his scythe ever so slightly. He could have easily regained control of it and dispose of me if I decided to do something stupid.

"I wanted to see if either of you really can't feel anything like," god was I going to blow my cover so soon. "Like me. I don't have any memories of what I did before becoming a Nobody and I wanted to see if either of you were the same or not."

"Tsk, he's pulling our leg. Everyone knows that you believe we still have hearts!"

"Just like everyone knows you have a thing for Axel?" I replied back. Her eyes seemed to have a deadly spark behind them if it were possible. Like a sign to show that was indeed her element and she could strike you down by just glancing in ones general direction.

"Stop bickering. It's evident that nothing is going to get done this way. Larxene," she straightened up and moved out of my face. "Leave us; I need to have a word with our fellow member." Her mouth fell a gape. "Just do it."

Narrowing her green orbs she turned around on heel and left through the door, slamming it shut. Seemed like she had only chosen that way out for the dramatic affect to show us how pissed she was.

Great… That only left me with one of the top killing members out of all of Organization XIII. He wasn't given a title with the word 'assassin' in it for nothing.

"So," his scythe burst into a spout of fluttering rose petals. "You're nothing more then an actor, hm?" Lying now wouldn't be a good idea so I nodded to his proposed question. "I see… And you have no memories of the past outside of being part of the Organization?" I nodded once more. Even if I tried like I had so many nights before, I could not come up with a single memory.

Assuming it was safe to do so and the fact I had no desire to try to run away again since it failed the last several times I tried to, I took a few steps away from the eleventh in rank and turned to face him. He was dressed in the usual garb. The only real difference was that he wasn't holding a rose but there were still pieces of rose falling out of the air. Just how many roses was his scythe made out of anyway?

There was an uncomfortable silence, the same silence that usually filled my room when it was just me inside it but I usually would turn on my boom box to rid my tiny sanctuary free of the horrid nothingness… And right now… I would have even settled for something by Cascada if it would break the awkward silence.

"IX," the plant lover paused. "Demyx," he corrected with a faint smile. Who would have thought that hearing my own name could give me more chills then knowing I was being sent on a risky mission by Xemnas? "I have an offer for you and you can refuse it if you'd like."

Somehow, I had the feeling that if I did refuse whatever he was offering that I was going to end up in a ditch somewhere far away from here. "Yeah?" I mustered up, not to keen on what it might be.

"I want you to join Larxene and I in our pet project. If you do then I'll gladly teach and show you everything you need to know and perhaps even improve your powers over water in the process."

Tempting… It'd be more tempting if the wretch of a psycho woman, Larxene, wasn't part of that offer but there had to be a catch. "But?" I murmured wanting to know what it was.

"No buts. I'll simply let you go around and we'll act like this never happened. After all, you are a good actor for someone who claims to have a heart but really knows otherwise."

I frowned not sure what to think. Something smelled fishy about this whole deal and I wasn't to sure that this flowery assassin would keep his word or not.

Turning towards the door, he placed a gloved hand on the knob and opened it a crack. "I'll let you think about it. Just come find me when you have a definite answer. Goodnight, Demyx." With that said he was out the door and I was standing by myself with the weirdest proposal ever.

Did I really want to know what was going on between Lar and Mar? To be honest, I kind of was curious or at least half interested in what was going on but… Acting like nothing had happened was even more tempting then knowing something that could be a horrid secret.

No! This time I'm not taking the easy way out. I had been given all the time in the world to make a decision according to Marluxia's words but waiting would perhaps cause me to loose my nerve that I had finally found.

"XI, wait!" I called out loudly as I bolted for the exit and hulted just outside of my own room. A portal leading elsewhere was swirling before the pink haired male but he had stopped to stand in place after hearing my call for him.

"I-I," my stuttering sounded breathless, as if the mad dash to a halt his leave took a lot of energy out of me. "I want in."

A small grin crept onto the edges of the darker skinned male's lips. "Excellent. I must admit, you returned an answer sooner then I had expected. Meet me early tomorrow morning in the commons room. For now though… get some rest. You'll need it." After the final word had been spoken, Marluxia exited into the portal that dissolved into the ground and thus left me standing alone in the blank white hallway.

I did it! I done something spontaneous and slightly against my better judgment but then again, I had the feeling death waited behind the other option. Maybe not the quickest death but it just didn't seem right that they'd let me go anyway after making a big deal of wanting to kill me for overhearing part of a conversation.

Returning to my room I looked around its contents. Everything looked the same, there were no signs of struggle but then again my room looked like a major wreck twenty-four-seven anyway. The only evidence remaining that all of this had really happened were the scattered pastel pink petals laying all over my bedroom floor. It looked like something a lover would do to try to make things romantic but looked out of place on my already messy floor.

Wonderful… Now I have to find a vacuum to get rid of all the freaking petals and something was telling me that I'd have to get used to it since I was probably going to see a lot more of them from now on…

(Wow, lots of talking in this one but I woke up at seven in the morning with little sleep and decided to write this up. Hopefully it make sense to you but feel free to ask me any questions you might want answered. Other then that, I'm tired from work and covered in bruises so... Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you thought of it, be honest and now I think I might head to bed if I don't get talked into a role-play first. Ja ne...)


	4. I didn't mean to pass out

Late at night I've been thinking to myself more and more about how I became to be Nobody... and even more so till just now.

"You can do better than this!" A pink blade cut the air like a hot knife through butter, just over my head as I hit the ground and rolled towards the assassin's feet. "You must have some skill hidden away."

I opened my mouth to say something but realize rolling away was very important right now since there was the diamond shaped top of a scythe being aimed at me. _Why is he making me do this?_

Dust rolled as the crown of the scythe hit where my body once was. _I must be doing something wrong if he's frowning like that. _I thought to myself as I finished rolling and come to my feet. "Marluxia, what did I do wrong?" I finally voiced. Perhaps he'd tell me- or not!

"Run!" The word slipped my lips and instantly sent a message down to my legs that advancing in the other direction was a very good idea. Sadly it wasn't quick enough for the assassin had apparently completed his deadly slash where a visible blast comes from his scythe blade.

Pain coursed my entire being. My body was sent tumbling forward into a head flip where I crashed into the earth sideways and kept rolling till a tree stopped me and flipped me once back the way I had came. Everything hurt but it was the diagonal slicing pain in my backside that took the cake which also had involuntarily brought tears to my eyes while a silent scream was kept inside of my throat.

Footsteps were lightly treading in my general direction or at least I think they were. I couldn't really focus due to the pain and the flash back that currently ran through my mind.

* * *

I only had managed to sleep for three hours and keep myself busy with music for another two before I couldn't wait inside of my room any longer. Five hours had passed; surely no one would care if I waited in the commons room till morning. Funny thing was it was hard to tell when exactly it was 'morning' due to the darkness outside and the moon above that our leader would randomly talk to... How was **I** the weird one again?

Everything inside the white walled building was still bright and well, blinding in a way. The halls were always lit. They were always white. They all looked the same. Easy to get confused with another hallway but all the same very dull and boring…

A sigh must have escaped my lips, so I imagined at least, while I meandered through the labyrinth that was our home. Seriously, one would think that Xemnas would put up a few pictures on the wall of the _Original Six_ or something. Hell, I'd even settle for a crayon doodle made by Axel. Knowing him, it'd at least be colorful and of one of us other _lower_ members being set a flame. …Me no doubt but still… Color was better then nothing I guess.

I have no idea when my hand had decided to touch the wall and drag gently across the surface but something cold began to creep through my gloves, sinking deep into my fingertips.

"That can't be right." Natural was more of the word I was looking for at the time. Walls weren't supposed to have cold spots in them, right? My pace had dropped quite a bit as my hand dipped in closer to the wall till my clothed palm touched the flat surface.

"Having fun, Number Nine?" Oh shit… "You're up a little early." Oh wait, that voice wasn't to be feared. At least, from our deal it wasn't.

"Marly, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He arched an eyebrow as I turned to face him. My hand left the wall to be placed on my chest instead.

His eyes suddenly rolled. "Don't call me that," he stated blandly. "I see you couldn't sleep… Is there a reason you are up so early, talking to walls?" The other's blue eyes narrowed some and even though I was sure we were on the same side, he was still intimidating even though I knew I had no true emotions. Must have been part of his title as the Graceful Assassin.

I couldn't help but tap my index fingers against each other in a false nervous habit from acting in front of the other members. "I couldn't sleep so I was going to wait for you in the commons room till you would show up," I admitted truthfully. "But then I discovered that the wall was cold and thought it was peculiar so- I'm going to shut up now." Seeing a look I normally saw on Axel's face when he thought I said something amazingly retarded wasn't what I was hoping to get…

"I had a feeling something like this would happen, besides, I was counting on it." I couldn't help but blink. He… wanted me to be restless? "You have stricken something new inside of me, curiosity maybe."

A smirk then spread across his face like water. "I want to know what all you have been hiding from all of us, Demyx." His voice was deadly close to a catlike purr, the closest he might possibly get to actual amusement. "I want to see how strong you actually are, that's why I was hoping you'd be up even sooner then I previously had requested." My head bobbed up and down to show I was paying attention but not completely understanding.

"And this is good… how exactly?" For once I mildly felt as stupid as everyone actually pegged me for.

I was expecting for him to pinch the ridge of his nose out of irritation but instead he smirked a bit wider. "A practice session of course. I don't want anyone to know about, not even Larxene. This will be our little secret and will show me just how much I can trust you…"

Shoot, now if I didn't agree to do whatever he had in mind, he'd think I was against him. Just peachy…

Darkness swirled about where my hand once was on the wall. Wisps of deep purples and rich blues swirled in the black mess that was a portal. The pink haired male gestured to the portal.

"C'est la vie, voici raison d'être!" The assassin chuckled then answered my puzzled look. "It's French. It means: Such is life, here is reason for being." It was with these last words repeating inside the back of my mind, we entered the cold darkness and appeared into a new area I hadn't seen before. Where trees, bushes, and other foliage grew all around… And then our battle commence without as much as a warning.

* * *

"C'est la vie, voici raison d'être!" Green flashed across my vision before red managed to take over accompanied with a feeling of dizziness. "I think not… Perhaps you have no hidden talent after all! No matter… We'll just have to fix that."

Red was then replaced with white. The assassin must have slapped me since I could feel some heat in my face but the pain was still surging around my backside. Woah, wait a minute, everything is upside down…

Then I was corrected as the vine around my waist released its hold. Earth greeted my face and side sending what felt like electrical waves of pain diagonally across my back and aroused a low groan of hurt from deep inside myself.

"We'll pick it up again another time." My eyes opened just enough to sneak a glance of him before squeezing tightly shut in sequence with my hand around my waist. I wish I could honestly say I hated the training he had just put me through but I felt nothing towards it, just the pain in my back. There was nothing but pain, no hate, no shame, no self-pity, nothing but psychical hurt.

"Fuck…" The word came out pathetically. I didn't even need to see him to tell he was interested in why I had cursed. "Isn't there another meeting today? I hate them so much." I worked up a chuckle, hearing Marluxia had done the exact same thing.

"I think you're right." There was a pause in which I swear I could actually hear crickets chirping. "How do you even survive missions? You barely lasted over three hours with me and all you done was run away from the very beginning."

I chuckled and forced myself up slowly onto my feet. "By running away actually." A smirk of my own crossed my lips. It didn't have long to live though as the scenery blurred and something warm seeped even further down my back. "…Not good," I whispered.

"What do you- Demyx!" I hit the earth but no longer felt much pain. The scenery disappeared and though Marluxia was clearly saying something. I couldn't hear a single thing he had to say before the light faded and darkness took a hold of me. It seemed faintly… familiar…

(I updated and do apologize if this chapter sucked and or confused you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask away and I will explain thing out to you. I stayed up late writing this for you readers! I would have come up with something sooner but work is screwing me over and no one is interested in my personal issues so I'll stop complaining... The point is this: I updated, I stayed up late to do so, I am tired, I love fight scenes and hope I did okay in writing this one, and finally... Even if you hated this chapter, I think you for taking the time to read it. Please comment, it might not seem like I worked hard on it but in all honesty I did! TT)


End file.
